Anime Survivor Island
by Innerhell Jiyobi
Summary: Characters from Cowboy Bebop, Inuyasha, and various other anime get stranded in a deserted island. LET THE INSANITY BEGIN!


_(This is a story I made out of complete boredom. It's got characters from Inuyasha, Cowboy Bebop and from various other shows. They're all trapped on this island. Starved and dazed. Hilarity ensues. Blah.)_

**ANIME SURVIVOR ISLAND**

by Innerhell

**--**

One day, this plane crashed on this island, an island somewhere in the middle of the Pacific. All the passengers survived, but they were all freakin' out.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" said Serena. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE AND STARVE!!"

"Yes, you probably will," said Vegeta. "Luckily, we can fly. Let's get the hell out of here!"

And so Goku, Vegeta, and Astro Boy flew away. Sakura followed after them with the Fly Card.

"HEY, COME BACK!!" Serena cried. "TAKE ME WITH YOU!!"

"Ed is going to build a spaceship!" said Ed.

"But there's only coconuts, trees, and sand here! How the hell can you build a friggin' space ship!?" Inuyasha said.

Couple hours later, Ed flew away in a coconut-milk-powered spaceship.

"Goodbye, people!" she said.

"Wow, she sure is smart," Shippo said.

"That was a girl?" Inuyasha asked. "Shippo? Are you a lesbian?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I'M A BOY, INUYASHA!!"

"You are?" said Inuyasha.

"HEY, TAKE ME WITH YOU!!" Serena screamed at Ed's spaceship. "I NEED DONUTS!!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. "I think we should eat some of these humans."

"What!? Are you crazy, Sesshomaru? Why the hell do ya want to eat the humans!?"

"It's better than eating a rat," Sesshomaru said, disappearing into the darkness.

"Hey, guys! You should try this!" said Vash, eating fried cat. "It's mmm-mmm good!"

"LUNA!! NOOOooo...!!!" cried Serena. "Ooh! I'll have a piece!"

"This Pikachu Fillet tastes awesome!" said Inuyasha.

"I like the Ash-kabobs," said Sesshomaru.

"Hmm, I wonder what Kirrara tastes like..." Inuyasha said.

"HEY!! NOBODY IS EATING KIRRARA!!" said Sango, hitting Inuyasha with her boomerang. "Kirrara! Let's get out of here!"

And so they flew away, leaving everybody to eat all the cute, cute animal things.

"Who wants Ham-ham-burgers?" asked Jet.

"I do! I do!" said Inuyasha. "Hey, where did Vash go?"

"Burp!" went Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!? Did you-?"

Sesshomaru walked away.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called. "Where are you going, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken followed him deeper into the jungle. What he found was horrible. TERRIBLE! Sesshomaru was **eating** Serena.

"The rumors aren't true after all," Sesshomaru said. "She isn't really a 'meatball-head'."

"Lord Sesshomaru! What is wrong with you?"

"I'm hungry, Jaken. I'm – HUNGRY!!"

"Lord Sesshomaru? No! NOOoo!! AAH!!"

"Did you hear something?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, not really," Spike said, chewing on a toothpick after eating a fried Mocchi. "That pink duck thing tasted great!"

Inuyasha drank some coconut milk and drifted off to sleep, having a dirty dream involving Kagome and Sango. When he woke up, Spike was gone.

"Hey, guy with the funky hair? Where'd you go?" Inuyasha called out.

Inuyasha wandered off and explored the island's jungle.

"Human blood," Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Could there be a demon on this island?"

He followed the blood to a cave and found Jet, Fei, and other people dead. Eviscerated, disemboweled, slaughtered, and other big evil words were done to them.

"Inuyasha, you've finally found me," Sesshomaru said. "Would you like to join the feast?"

"Sesshomaru! What have you done? Why did you do this?"

"I was hungry!"

"You stupid cannibal! I will avenge everyone and destroy you!" yelled Inuyasha. "WIND SC-!"

Before Inuyasha could use the Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack, Sesshomaru sliced him in half.

"My hunger shall be satisfied tonight."

The next day, Sesshomaru wandered around. Looking for food. Suddenly, he heard music. Curious, he checked it out.

"Hi there!" a cheerful girl in a maid costume said. "Welcome to the NERV beach resort!"

"Okay," Sesshomaru said, clueless and half-insane.

Sesshomaru explored the complex and found a nice, little bar. He sat in a chair and ordered a beer. Heero Yuy walked in, wearing the usual spandex clothes that he wears almost all the time, and he sat down next to Sesshomaru. Uncomfortably close.

"Hi there," Heero said, putting his hand on Sesshomaru's knee.

THE END

©Ih

_(A disturbing end to a weird story. I hope you enjoyed it.) _--


End file.
